lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 87
Report #87 Skillset: Tahtetso Skill: Block Org: Tahtetso Status: Rejected Nov 2008 Furies' Decision: We do not believe this to be necessary. Problem: Currently, KA BLOCK provides defense against weapons (and only weapons) as long as no action is performed by the one BLOCKing. Of course this is meant to be useful against a warrior, but warriors can just use a non-weapon attack (Headslam, etc) to get the monk out of BLOCK, making the skill virtually useless. Solution #1: Change BLOCK to a parry version of ScorpionTail. When a target hits the monk's normal parry, the target is knocked prone. Solution #2: Change BLOCK to a parry version of ScorpionTail. When a target hits the monk's normal parry, the target has a chance to be knocked prone. Player Comments: ---on 11/12 @ 15:12 writes: I may be mistaken here, but does parry not have a higher chance to succeed than stancing? If so, there should be a downside to using ka block, such as minor balance loss on a successful block (less than 1s or so.) ---on 11/13 @ 01:57 writes: I don't know about the chances for either, unfortunately. ---on 11/19 @ 20:40 writes: My mistake, I did not read the solutions properly. I would say solution 2 is best if parry does indeed have a higher chance to trigger than stancing. If the chances are equal, solution 1 sounds solid, too. ---on 11/19 @ 23:20 writes: I agree on that. It would have to be up to Roark and co to determine the chance to trigger for parry/stancing. ---on 11/25 @ 04:26 writes: Sure, but I'd prefer the bigger broken stuff from all monks be addressed relatively soon ---on 11/26 @ 05:53 writes: Stance/parry are based on number of locations and skill in combat. Stance head is extremely effective, while stance upper is very spread out and minimally effective. Parrying your head with 100% is very effective, while parrying your chest, head, and both arms is not. It would be equivalent to scorpiontail if it were to just go off parry and autoprone just like theirs, unless STail is only a 'chance', and then this would be fine as a 'chance'. Both defenses are effective based on the number of covered spots. ---on 11/26 @ 14:21 writes: Scorpiontail is prone on every successful stance-dodge. If Stance Head and parry head 100 are equally effective, I see nothing wrong with solution 1 ---on 11/27 @ 00:13 writes: I have to say, with the current state of shatteredankles, this is just too much. They're regen cured affs that prevent standing and can be given two-a-piece outside a kata for 0 momentum (in other words, once they're prone they'll never stand again), and, of course, they can be stacked with mangles like twistedlimbs once could be. Make them a mending cure like twistedlimbs, and I think this report is perfectly fine ---on 11/27 @ 02:41 writes: Would this work on partial parries as well? Since there is no "partial stancing". I would imagine not, given the explanation. ---on 11/28 @ 04:19 writes: I'd say no to partial parries. ---on 11/29 @ 17:53 writes: Not partial parries to my knowledge. Regarding out of form shattered ankles, they would have to be waiting specifically for someone to hit parry in order to get that kind of result, not to mention out-of-form balance is extremely long. Since it is used in two separate commands, it will also drain two momentum and they won't have much to work with assuming they started at 5, which most won't. Mangles for Tahtetso are given only in forms and only at M4+ (400 ka on the modifier alone, before factoring in raze/the actual attack/etc).